


Bromance?

by frogslay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it considered a bromance if one of the parties is lacking certain southern parts?" A conversation between "bros" leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance?

Is it considered a bromance if one of the parties is lacking certain southern parts? Things started innocently enough. Garrus would shout, “Nice one!” when Shepard sniped a Geth between the eyes. 

She would offer pointers of how he could improve his accuracy. The retort to any shooting tips she offered was always the same. “You’ll have to put a few more years behind you before you can offer me advice.” Funny thing was he always ended up taking her advice, merely mirroring the knowing grin showing when she noticed.

Williams had taken issue to how close they became on the mission to stop Saren. Ashley had never been shy about her views about the alien crew mates, but she had been especially vocal against Garrus. 

A Turian who showed little inclination toward loyalty to anything, she worried he would betray them somehow. Honestly, that argument was precisely why Shepard had felt his loyalty unquestionable. The Turian military hadn’t inspired confidence in their cause where Garrus was concerned. ”A good Turian follows a bad order,” but a good leader will inspire someone to want to follow it. The military had not done it’s job.

C-sec was corrupt beyond redemption, or so it would have seemed. Bailey was doing great things with his position. In the past things had been more about how much this person had paid the higher ups than any real attempt to protect citizens. Sure things looked nice and squeaky clean on the surface, but everyone knew about the seedy side of things keeping pockets lined.

Citadel Security had gained a great cop when Garrus walked through those doors. He had taken a lot of flak from all sides to join them, and they had thrown it away.

In the military and at C-sec Garrus had seen a lack of purpose. Any good that could have been wrought from them had been droun in bureaucracy. Shepard’s mission had been the beacon of hope in his bleak existence. His loyalty was never in question to her, because the fight with Saren so obviously filled the void in Garrus’ life, Shepard assumed he felt eternally indebted to her. The fact he had told her as much under strictest confidence was also a good hint.

She never expected what became of them. It was especially surprising when new life, rather than bringing her joy, only seemed to infuriate her.

Two years of her life had disappeared, and everyone else had moved on. Not him. It would seem that without her Garrus had lost purpose. His actions had helped many, but she knew him well enough to see the hopelessness everyone contributed to his fallen men, was not a new occurrence. More than once during their frustrating bout with Cerberus she had considered asking him about it, but decided he would come to her if he needed to talk. 

Her patience had been rewarded. For days after she had stopped him from killing Sidonis he had given her the cold shoulder. The next mission had been decided. She was making preparations for departure the next morning.

A knock rang through the haul of her quarters and Edi popped up. “Garrus Vakarian would like to speak to you Commander.”

“Let him in.”

The door hissed and he entered, an expression floating somewhere between angry, sheepish,and full on embarrassed still managed to register despite the species barrier. Shepard all but made him sit down to keep him from shuffling like a nervous teenager.

“Something tells me you didn’t just come here to be able to gloat about seeing my quarters.”

His chuckle resonated, filling her chest with warmth.

“No. I wanted to thank you. Killing Sidonis wouldn’t have solved anything. I was the commanding officer, they were my responsibility.”

Garrus leaned forward, head in hands. “I just… just couldn’t handle it again. It felt like Virmire and the Reaper attack all over again. I was there but I couldn’t do anything.”

Shepard gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here Garrus, that’s gotta count for something.”

“That wasn’t my doing. Liara was out saving your ass while I was busy being one. If your life had been in my hands you’d still be dead.”

“It’s not like you to wallow Vakarian. You didn’t take things this rough when Kaiden died.”

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t you.”

An oppressive silence filled the room. “And now I’ve said too much.” He stood to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

“Garrus, wait.”

His back remained toward her emitting waves of embarrassed frustration.

“Shepard, please, just forget what I said.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

His back straightened, still not facing her. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean? I was dead for two years.”

“I had noticed.”

“Shut up smartass. When I woke up, under fire, my first thought was how I wished you were around to have my back. When we started assembling this crew I wanted to pick up the old group, but if all I could have was one I knew it would be you. When I saw you in that tower all the weight I felt from working with Cerberus lifted. When that missile came for you… I can’t clearly remember what happened next, just lots of yelling, shooting, and too much blue. I couldn’t sleep until I could see you were alive with my own eyes. So Vakarian, you ask me again, why I don’t want to forget.”

Minutes ticked by as he stared in awe of her. In all but specific words she had said exactly what he had been denying he felt. Details showed so much more than the words could convey, and he felt he now owed her the whole story.

“When you died everyone mourned, but I had no idea what to do with myself. There’s a new rule at C-sec to ration clips because of me. The only time I felt at ease at all was when I had a rifle in my hand. That target would be in my sights and I’d hear your voice telling me I pull to the left, or I didn’t account for the recoil enough, and things felt better for that split second.” At some point they had made their way back to the couch. Garrus leaned back with a great sigh to stare at the ceiling.

“I tried to forget you for a while when I was trying to make things work at C-sec, but there were too many memories on the Citadel.

Anyone could see I was floundering. Everyone knows there’s no shortage of deserving targets needing a bullet between the eyes on Omega. It started as a distraction that developed into something more. I was wrong to lead those men. It’s easier to see in hindsight. I was a dead man too stubborn to admit each mission was half a suicide attempt. All their lives were put at risk by following me.”

Garrus leaned forward head hung low. Shepard wondered what to do as her hand reflexively began rubbing his back in long soothing swipes.

“Garrus, they knew what they were doing was dangerous.”

“But I was responsible for their lives.”

“Quit belittling them. You know as well as I do it’s easy to disobey. They could have fled at any time, but they showed character. They stood for something, and what you’re doing robs the honor of their actions from them.

They risked their lives to provide a better future for the ones they love, and that is the greatest honor anyone can receive.” Shepard lifted a data pad searching through her saved messages. “Read this. I think it’s important you see it with your own eyes.”

She had received the missive within hours of leaving Omega, but only recently hand the stomach to open it. He had shown exactly the signs she had after losing her entire squad all those years ago.

Garrus hadn’t been ready to hear there was anything redeeming about what had happened to his men. To be honest she wasn’t sure he ever would be, but it was something he needed to see regardless.

Even after it was obvious he’d finished reading the Turian stared at the tablet. 

“What’s this suppose to do?” She guessed he’d intended it to be angry, but it came out sounding weary.

“It is what it is Garrus. I know you’re never going to be okay with what happened, but maybe helping those left behind can give you purpose. It helped me.”

He flinched. His gaze drifted to the floor, clawed fingers wrapped tentatively around hers. “Thanks, I think I needed it.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

They sat for a while silently holding hands. A blush spread over her cheeks, and though it was difficult to tell she believed his face was a shade more blue. He broke the silence first. “So?”

“So.”

“Is this.” He lifted their entwined hands. “What I think it is?”

“Yes, I think it is. Awkward, and juvenile, and teasing…” She paused grinning devilishly. “But all the more wonderful for it.”

“Just had to make me sweat that little bit more didn’t you?”

“Yep, but you wouldn’t have me any other way would you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It might be nice to have a Spectre worship me.”

She smacked his arm playfully and chuckled. “Shut up and hug me.”

“That I’ll be happy to oblige.”


End file.
